


Mixed Signals

by Kaycake888



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Skating, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Dates, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, References to Drugs, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Skateboarding, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycake888/pseuds/Kaycake888
Summary: (please leave comments on what you want too see the future)also would you guys want a chapter deditcated on kuroo and Y/Ns past? if so then comment that you want one, so i know!
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Mixed signels

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA this is my first fan fic ever and im so exited too see what you guys think about it anyway please enjoy!
> 
> (there will be more chapters to come)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N just arrived at the the S skating place, what will we encounter. what challenges may we encounter, Read more to find out!
> 
> also i intend to make this a long story not a oneshot!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place leave comments on what you want to see in the near future!

I was on my way to see my Brother that i haven't seen for 5 years, his name was Tetsuro Kuroo. We had been talking on call lately then he said he wanted to go watch him skate. He was telling me how it was, “it's called the S, it's for big skater people and who like danger”. “Danger!? What do you mean by that, do you mean by litter danger?!”. I blurted out, “ well every team in the S is all from a gang and a lot of dangerous people go there and bet money”.

I had known my brother was already in a gang and had illegal drugs but I never knew he participated in illegal skating!. “So you're not mad Y/N?”. He said quietly, I sighed “I'm not but please be careful!”. I yelled over the phone. Then kuroo suddenly said “so will you watch me, please im begging you!”. Since we hadn't seen each other in 5 years, I couldn't refuse him.but i wouldn't mind skating again..

As a child I had always loved skating. I grew up on it, but as I got older I was more focused on my school work sense. I needed to get to a good college. Me and Kuroo had lost our parents at a young age and we just had each other. That's it, I want to cherish him because he's the only one I have left.

He didn't tell me a lot to go on on where to find the S place. He told me if I see a group of people wearing red jackets that have “nekoma” on the back that's where he is. I was wearing black jean pants with a long sleeve black turtleneck sweater, it was chilly today and I decided to wear warm clothes today. I got into my car and started driving to where he told me where this skating S place is.

A little while later I was in a parking lot. Down below I saw a bunch of people, I saw people skating, and I saw a whole entire skating course. “Y/N!”I turned my head and saw my brother Kuroo running toward me. He suddenly hugged me tightly, I almost couldn't breathe. “Y/N! I'm so glad you came, I almost thought you wouldn't have come!”. He stepped back so I could breathe, I let out a sigh. “So kuroo what exactly is this place”

“Well Y/N its, a underground skating place for gangs, and for experienced people who like to bet money and win money.” at this point i'm not surprised he's in this type of stuff. As a child when i had free time i would skate and he would always watch me like he wanted to do it. But I never imagined him doing illegal skating.

“So what're you saying you take part in this competitive skating and if you win you get money?!” kuroo nodded excitedly, he looked so happy. I felt relieved, it's been awhile since i saw him smile that much. After kuroo showed me to his team, he showed me to the team's skate manufacturer, his name was kenma kozume. We said our greetings, the good thing they all seemed nice. Because he's my only family and not close to dangerous people.

“Y/N!” I saw kuroo running towards me with a skateboard in his hand. “I had Kenma make a skateboard for you, sense your birthday is coming up!”. I took the skateboard from his hand. The skateboard had cherry blossoms on it with waves on it on the backside of it. It felt like nostalgia having a skateboard in my hand again, I hugged kuroo, “i might a little rusty sense i haven't been on a skateboard in a while”i said while hugging the skateboard. “That's okay, here let me show you to the skateboarding area because today isn't a competition, people just come here to skate”.

We walked to a skateboarding area. There weren't a lot of people on the skateboarding course, just a few people. I took a deep breath and I went for it. I got on my skateboard started going down the ramp, and i at least wanted to hit the air so i picked up momentum going faster when i got to a certain point going uphill a small ramp i bent down grabbed my skateboard by the edge and went for it, before i knew it i hit the air i saw everyone looking surprised including my brother. it felt like time stopped, i felt adrenaline rushing my body. it felt amazing to be skating again!.

I finally landed, I was breathing heavily, since I haven't skated for a while. I picked up my skateboard and walked towards kuroo. I saw people mumbling under their breath. I could feel the stares of people looking at while i was walking to kuroo who had looked shocked, while walking i saw a guy with black, wavy hair with a yellow jacket that had “Itachiyama Institute”on it, he was looking at me with eyes full wonder and of hunger like he would eat me up if i wasn't careful. Then I realized kuroo was next to me who was calling my name “sorry i must have spaced out”. I smiled at kuroo brightly

“Thank you kuroo, i felt alive finally being able to be on skateboard again”. I looked around realizing people are still looking at us. Kuroo grabbed my hand to lead me away from all of the attention and stares I was getting. He brought me over to a quiet place and said “tomorrow there will be a tournament and the prize is 1,000 dollars”.  
“And i'm guessing you wanna participate?” kuroo looked determined to do this, i sighed i don't want him in danger but he has been doing this for a long time so i'll go along with this.

"okay so do you know who your going up against?" kuroo looked at me for a second then said "ill tell you all the teams and who to watch out for, im not sure who im going up against tomorrow but ill tell you everything you need to know"


	2. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the competition is here, will everything go right or wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted Chapter 2 out as quickly as possible, so its not finished i will make this one longer then chaper 1, so i will be adding more onto it daily so you guys wont have to wait a decade
> 
> Also what days do you guys prefer me to update? ill have you guys choose! just comment what you think

Kuroo starts talking about all the teams one by one, he points to a group of people “That's the inarizaki team, they are known to be ruthless in competitions, and over there” he points to guy in the inarizaki group “you need to look out for Suna, he may look not a big deal but he is”. We walked a bit further, he started talking about other teams but then something caught my attention. 

A group of people with yellow jackets with “Itachiyama Institute” on it, but one particular person stood out to me. He had black wavy hair. I looked at him but I noticed right away that he was staring at me?! I don't know why but my cheeks were now all flushed, I looked away immediately. My thoughts were going everywhere “why was he looking at me?!” I slapped my cheeks to get me out of it. “Hey kuroo what's that group?”. Hoping that guy wasn't still staring at me. 

I pointed to where that guy was, “Y/N never go near that team, they are the Itachiyama Institute, no one knows really anything about them, but they are like vipers, get too close and you'll be dead”. We just walked in silence “but never go near sasuka, he's the king of this skateboarding competition, he's also very dangerous he's a gang leader”. Silence washed over us, i looked at him “alright ill stay away from him” obviously that was a lie, that guy piqued my interest.


End file.
